<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Girlfriend by Antisociallilbrat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25375117">Girlfriend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antisociallilbrat/pseuds/Antisociallilbrat'>Antisociallilbrat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:22:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25375117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antisociallilbrat/pseuds/Antisociallilbrat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt fill, "Jealous Eddie"</p><p>Richie has a girlfriend and Eddie is not happy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Girlfriend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I kinda hate this, but enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Richie fucking Tozier had a girlfriend. </p><p>Something the rest of the losers club thought was good, that she was nice. Jennifer was <em> pretty </em> and <em> kind </em> and Eddie hated her so much.</p><p>It wasn’t exactly her fault, and Eddie knows he shouldn’t hate her. It’s not her fault that Eddie realized his feelings for Richie after they started dating. He was literally on his way to confess his feelings to Richie, because he had a good feeling that Richie returned them. Only for Richie to blindside him the moment he gets to Richie’s house, Richie excitedly telling him about his new girlfriend. When Richie asked Eddie why he came over in the first place, Eddie just came up with some lie about needing help with schoolwork. </p><p>He still hated her. Her and her pretty long black hair and her goth aesthetic that blends so well with Richie’s punk one. What’s Eddie got in comparison? He still wears fanny packs for crying out loud! It’s obvious why Richie would date her instead of Eddie.</p><p>That didn’t make him any less<em> jealous. </em> </p><p>But Richie was happy, and at the end of the day, that’s all that matters. That’s what he tells himself anyways.</p><p>It doesn’t make it any easier to see when they’re at a loser’s outing, and Jennifer having invited herself, hanging all over him. Constantly. It’s like she didn’t understand the concept of personal space. None of the other losers thought anything of it, but it made Eddie grind his teeth.</p><p>That was the current predicament Eddie annoyingly found himself in. They were at the quarry, everyone but Eddie was swimming in the water. He was sitting on the embankment, trying not to glare too hard at Jennifer who was currently trying to jump on Richie’s back. If Eddie didn’t know any better, he’d think Richie was starting to get annoyed with her. Of course Richie was just joking it off. </p><p>Richie had finally managed to pry Jennifer off of his back when he looked up and made eye contact with Eddie. He instantly broke out into a smile and Eddie quickly averted his eyes, his tennis shoes suddenly becoming a great interest to him. He didn’t see Richie breaking away from the others, making his way towards him.</p><p>“Hey Ed’s Spageheads, why aren’t you in the water with all us?” Richie asked as he took a seat next to him, shaking his head like a wet dog. </p><p>“Richie stop it! Don’t come shake out your nasty hair water next to me!” Eddie tried to shield himself from the splash, to no avail.</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah yeah Eds. Come on, come swim with all of us. You can be on my team when we play chicken!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Eddie even has a chance to reply, a shrill </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Richie! Come back in!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> comes from Jennifer in the water. He sees Richie get the same annoyed look he had earlier when Richie looks back out towards her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In a minute babe!” he yells back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should get back to her, not keep her waiting. Also don’t call me Eds.” All of his usual bite in his tone was gone, he couldn’t even pretend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She can wait, what’s wrong? You can talk to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie was looking at him with his big brown eyes, genuine concern etched on fice, and it was making Eddie’s heart melt. Maybe he should tell him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just before Eddie was about to speak, to confess his feelings he’s not sure, Jennifer was practically tackling Richie to the ground. Richie had to brace himself to prevent himself from completely falling off the log.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Richieee</span>
  </em>
  <span> you didn’t come back! Let’s go back in and swim! I’ll let yo-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie didn’t hear the rest as he got up and started to walk into the woods, towards the clubhouse, he couldn’t stand to hear one more moment of Jennifer’s incessant whining. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He managed to get a little ways away, sulking all the while, before someone came bounding up behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Eds wait up!” Richie finally caught up with him, kneeling over and almost having a coughing fit. His nicotine addiction is coming back to bite him in the ass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie couldn’t look at him, as he had tears welling up in his eyes already, “Richie go back to Jennifer, leave me alone.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eds please-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop calling me that!” Eddie made eye contact then with Richie, who looked very taken back by how sad he looked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie studied Eddie’s face before continuing, “Please talk to me, what’s wrong? Is it Jennifer? Was that why you stormed off?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jennifer</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Eddie gave himself away when he spat her name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah it is. Did she say something to you to upset you? Eddie just say the word and she’s gone, I’m not going to let some temporary girl bully one of my best friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was so confused by Richie’s words. Jennifer was just some temporary girl he was so ready to break up with a moment’s notice? But he still only considers Eddie a best friend?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She hasn’t said anything mean to me. It’s not that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then what is it? Come on talk to me, you’ve never kept secrets from me before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck Richie and those stupid beautiful concern filled eyes. “I like you,” he mumbled out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, what? What did you say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath, “I like you, you idiot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck what did he just do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t have a moment to freak out or second guess himself before Richie’s kissing him. The kiss completely takes him by surprise, but he quickly kisses him back. The kiss was everything he could’ve wanted, passionate and little dirty. Something that thrilled him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the kiss broke, Richie was the first to speak, “I’ve been waiting to hear that for a really long time Eds.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about Jennifer?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie laughs as he presses his forehead against Eddies, “She’s gone. I only started dating her because I thought you’d never like me. She’s kinda annoying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re annoying too, I thought that’s why you guys were attracted to each other.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wound me Eds! Now if you excuse me, I have a girl’s heart to break!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie takes Eddie’s hand as they head back to quarry. “Hey Eds?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Richie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got jealous over the Trashmouth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beep beep Richie.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>